The Tail of Ginny
by DarkChevron
Summary: Ginny teases Hermione about her kinky night with Ron and ends up getting a taste of her own medicine. It all goes down hill from there though. Sequel to "The Tail of Hermione" but its not necessary to read that first. Cat-girl fun as before
1. Chapter 1

"So you really left Malfoy in the trash?" Ginny laughed as she lay on the couch in the common room. The twins were regailing Harry and Ginny the fate of Malfoy after there last encounter. It had been a week since Malfoy had taken Hermione and forced her to be his pet. Ron had, as a prank, given her a cats tail and ears, much to her distress and the common rooms amusement. The twins had not been seen since, fearing any repercussions the Teachers might have had in mind. Once sure that Malfoy had been just as quite about his defeat (or perhaps his perverted activities) they'd emerged, much to the relief of Harry and Ginny. They'd been concerned that perhaps Malfoy had gotten too them after they'd left.

"Yep, Filch probably found him the next morning when he went to clean up." Fred laughed. The four of them sat and laughed as the twins recounted the story.

"I'd wondered why Hermione hadn't talked about it. That pervert had probably messed way too much with her head." She pondered aloud.

"Unlikely, Ron and her stayed behind to kiss and make up." George said knowingly. "And from the looks she was giving him, I'd be surprised if they didn't spend the night there."

The words caught Harry's attention. "Did you say 'spend the night'? What time did you leave them?" He quizzed.

"About 9pm" Harry smiled knowingly as he glanced to Ginny.

"Ron and Hermione got back in about 4 in the morning." Ginny said practically wetting herself. All four of them fell about laughing; the thought of their friends finally doing what everybody knew they had wanted. It was too much for them and the group carried on speculating and giggling, ultimately achieving a large pile of unfinished homework and some really disturbing mental images.

Later that evening, Hermione was sitting on her bed reading, her legs kicking absently behind her. The door opened and in walked Ginny, still smiling from the gossip earlier. She stopped when she saw Hermione, now not seeing the bookworm friend she'd always known, but instead the thought of her and her brother spending an evening alone.

"Something amuse you?" Hermione asked looking up to see the Grinning face of her friend staring at her.

"Oh, I 'dunno" Ginny responded as she paraded smugly around the dorm to reach her bed. "Just some interesting things I've been hearing about a certain Gryffindor pair." She smirked knowingly at her friend who looked visibly nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione replied cautiously. She hoped Ginny wasn't referring to what she suspected.

Ginny spun round on her bed and lay scrupulously looking at the bushy hair girl with a knowing look. "How was he?" She whispered. Hermione was visibly stunned. How could Ginny ask that. How did she know.

"I don't know what your talking about." She quickly deflected, picking up the book and pretending to go back to it. "Ron and I are just friends."

"Who said I was talking about Ron?" Ginny grinned. She had her now. "Come on Hermione, how was it. Your first time. Did he…you know…"

Hermione stared. She'd put her foot in it now. She stared hard at the Red Head with evil eyes, daring her to push the subject but something snapped in her. "It was AMAZING!" She finally blurted. "Ron was so gentle, and I've never felt so amazing!" A smile glowed from ear to ear as she spilled all the detail of the evening. Everything that the two had done, everything he'd said, everything she'd wished she said. Ginny grinned as Hermione spilled all the detail. She'd honestly never seen Hermione so excited about anything.

"…and here's the thing, I still had the tail and ear." Hermione finally finished. The two girls giggled long and hard, thinking about the spell. "Ron honestly thought it made me more sexy."

"So are you going to have them the next time?" Ginny continued. Hermione stopped dead as she looked over at her best friend.

"Next time?" she repeated. Clearly she'd not even considered the possibility. The conversation went instantly quiet and Ginny stared waiting for an answer.

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't just do it once. You said it yourself how amazing it was." She spluttered, not believing the Hesitance Hermione was showing. "You have to meet again. It's one of the unwritten rules." All the while Hermione pondered.

"I need to go to bed now." She said quietly, getting up from the bed and heading over to the wardrobe.

"Hey Hermione, You've still got the tail" Instantly Hermione spun round and grabbed her ass, only to be greeted by Ginny, rolling around on the bed in a fit of Hysterics.

"oh you think that's funny do you?" She smiled evilly. Pointing her wand at Ginny. The laughter stopped instantly and Ginny stared at her friend in disbelief. 'This was going to be a long night' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry! Harry!" came the whispered voice from the other side of the boys dormitory door. A groggy dark haired teen rose from his bed and headed over to the door, not sure what could be so important as to wake him so late at night. The rest of the room was asleep so it was lucky that his bed was next to the door, else the whole room might have been roused. Slowly the door opened and there Ginny stood, pyjama clad, looking around nervously. It was dark but Harry could see she was concerned. "Harry? Is Ron awake?" She whispered glancing past him into the dormitory.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "what's the matter?" he asked now equally as concerned. "Did something happen."

"I don't want to explain. Just get Ron." She replied sharply, this time slightly louder. Harry was so tired that he was about to but instead he stood his ground, concerned for the red head girl.

"Ginny, if there's a problem, then tell me what's wrong." He said blocking the door so she couldn't push past.

Ginny stood for a moment, but knowing how stubborn Harry could be when concerned she sighed. She glanced around Harry, then behind her to check that they were alone. She looked Harry in the eyes, almost begging for both his understanding and his trust, the slowly she twisted, keeping eye contact but showing Harry her back. Harry glanced down at the moment, trying not to stare too heavily at his girlfriend's shapely rear end in a very cute pair of pink pyjama. Being so dark and so tired Harry didn't see it at first but with a quick flick catching the light Harry's eyes darted and now began to stair and the slender, furry, ginger cats tail now protruding from above Ginny's waistline. He stared now, taking in the shape of it and Ginny instantly got nervous at the look in his eye. She twisted back and reached behind to quite her new appendages activity, whilst Harry stifled a laugh.

"Please Harry, Ron has the book, I need the counter spell." She pleaded as Harry continued to grin in amusement, much to her annoyance. Harry half wanted to stay and continue watching her quirm but he knew better.

"I'll go and find him, but he's sleeping, he won't like it." He finally replied turning to the door. He made one final glance back with a smile, to a disapproving look from Ginny before he disappeared inside. She sighed to herself. What had she gotten herself into?

Harry crept into the room, past the sleeping figures of Shamus and Neville, before arriving at the twisted blanket that contained his best friend, sound asleep, and unlikely to be best pleased at being woken. "Ron." He whispered, nudging the figure gently. "Ron!"

Ron stirred under the blankets, but refused to respond with more than a grunt. Another jab from Harry and the blankets parted to show a groggy looking, and clearly displeased Ron. "What?" He said not bothering to open his eyes.

"Ron, I need the book that you got from your brothers"

"huh?" he replied, clearly not comprehending.

"The book! The one you used on Hermione." Harry added.

"She has it, Harry." Was the now very displeased reply. Ron, now not wanting to answer any more rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, effectively ending the conversation.

Harry wasn't sure the answer was what Ginny wanted to hear but he had an answer and Ron wasn't going to give anymore willingly.

Ginny paced about in front of the door, aware that her tail was flicking about her. She turned back to the door to see Harry standing there, watching her pace. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." He replied still wearing that same smarmy grin. "Ron didn't have the book." He added.

"What?" She all but shouted.

"Shhhh!" Harry hushed, desperately trying to keep her quite. "he says Hermione has it." He added looking to her for something akin to a resolution. She cursed under her breathe, before turning to go. Harry caught another glance of the cute tail as she moved to leave but she paused and turned back to him.

Ginny gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you." She added with a smile and with that, leaving Harry to ponder what just happened.

The door to the Girls door crept open and Ginny slipped inside. All were asleep now, except Hermione who watched the Red Haired girl slip in, tail still twitching behind her.

"I take it you were unsuccessful." She whispered smugly.

"You knew he didn't have it, you just wanted me to embarrass myself."

"And it was so much fun." Hermione replied. The two stood staring at each other, a mix of anger and joviality between the two friends. Ginny couldn't keep her angry face for long and eventually broke into a smile.

"Okay, you've had your fun, change me back." She said. Hermione laughed and nodding slightly crawled across her bed to the trunk at its foot. Ginny stared as various clothes and books were removed and placed on the bed slowly, then quicker, and eventually no care was taken in the scattering of Hermione's possessions. "What? What is it?"

Hermione rose slowly from the trunk with a look of horror on her face. The two stared eye to eye for a moment until Hermione finally broke the silence. "It gone!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I don't make many of these as a rule but I must apologise for seemingly having the wrong first chapter for this up for some time. It has now hopefully been corrected. Thanks to all those who've reviewed this and its prequel. It makes it worthwhile when you receive positive comments and critiques in return for you hard work. Thanks to all. - ChevronTango**

Harry trudged down the stairs into the common room, bleary eyed and somewhat dishevelled in his appearance. It was quiet and virtually empty, breakfast soon to begin in the dining room, so Harry assumed most would either still be in bed or heading down for their meal. It was a weekend so with the free time at Hogsmead, most could afford to spend a little extra time catching up on lost sleep.

"You shouldn't have been up in the middle of the night." Ron said on noticing Harry yawn. He smiled briefly before taking his seat next to his friend.

"Perhaps your right." Harry replied half-heartedly as he glanced about the room. "Are the girls up yet?"

"Nope. They headed off for Hogsmead earlier. They went to try and find Fred and George."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do you know why?" Fred and George spent most of their time now in Hogsmead flogging their wares to all who listen.

"Beats me. Who knows what girls think, especially this early on a weekend morning. We'll go get a butter bear later and see if we can't find them and ask them." Ron seemed completely oblivious, but after the events of last night, Harry was more than a little curious about the outcome.

Down the path the girls walked, the conversation minimal. Hermione was dressed in the autumn wear, a short jumper and jeans, the crisp wind not cold enough to warrant more, but sharp enough to be felt. Ginny to an observer was feeling the cold more, with a long red coat and matching beret. It didn't seem out of place thankfully but both girls knew the true reasoning behind the warmer clothing.

"I'm really sorry Gin." Hermione finally broke the silence. "I don't know where the book could have gone. Honest."

Ginny darted her eyes back in a less than impressed look. The mood between the two had soured considerably after Hermione's little stunt the evening prior, and Ginny was waiting for it all to be over before she even contemplated forgiving her. Hermione, knowing she was in hot water was desperate to resolve the problem, so proposed finding the twins, the authors of the book, to see if they knew the counter charm.

Hogsmead came into view and the girls strolled through the main high street, stopping to peer past the shop windows at the occupants in the various establishments. A shock of Ginger hair greeted them on a street they past and Hermione caught Ginny to indicate that her brothers were in view.

"Come on lass, this is the best candy you'll ever try. One taste and you can see in whatever colour you choose. See the world in a tinge of pink, or the sunset in a vibrant blue." They preached to a hapless Ravenclaw that passed by.

"Ladies!" George called upon seeing the duo approach. "Can we interest you in some firework necklaces. We've solved the scorching problem now." He smiled with a killer grin that likely had gotten most of their profits thus far. Hermione subconsciously reached for her neckline, but Ginny undeterred was straight to business.

"Fred, we need the book you gave to Hermione." It was more of an order than a request, and the twins gave each other a sideways glance.

"And what prey tell happened to the one we gave you guys initially?" They asked in unison. Hermione was about to answer when Ginny, ever serious, cut her off.

"That doesn't matter. We need another copy." The look on her face could have set fire to anything she turned her gaze to, but the Twins, clearly immune to her sisters killer eyes, seemed undeterred.

"No can do dear sister." Fred began

"The only other copy is the manuscript, which is at the publishers."

"What we gave you is the proof read version."

"Could be worth a small fortune one day, we hope you haven't lost it."

Ginny and Hermione's face fell in unison, which didn't go unnoticed by the Twins.

"Did something happen? Perhaps we remember the spell or segment you need?" Fred offered helpfully.

The girls looked at each other, inwardly warring about whether or not telling the twins was a wise move. On one hand the twins might be able to help, but on the other they could also use the information for less than pure goals. Ginny envisioned herself in the servitude of the twins for at least a few weeks but chancing it she turned back to them and sighed.

"We need the reverse charm for the cat girl spells." She finally admitted after a long drawn out pause. Fred and George turned to each other before jumping at the golden moment presented before them.

"Well well well. Cursing fellow students is forbidden Miss Granger." Fred began as he pulled himself smugly up to full height. "You are the only person who knows the spell. Ron does well to remember Lumos."

"Shut up you git." She spat back as George circled around.

"You seem to bare no evidence or need for the counter curse. Unless…" his voice trailed off noticing Ginny's long coat. With a quick swipe the coat's tail was lifted and the need for the spell suddenly became evident.

"Oh my. Planning to treat Harry to a special evening?" They teased as both Ginny and Hermione went bright red at the thought. The two laughed and Ginny tried to regain her composure.

"Look you two. We just need the spell. Do you remember it." She pleaded.

"Sorry baby Sis, there were much more memorable spells we found for that book, that one didn't stick in our mind." George finally admitted. Ginny's heart fell and she hung her head dejectedly forward. Hermione leapt forward and looked them both in the eyes.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Well…" Fred began as he looked to George for clarification.

"We could owl the publisher for a printed copy to be delivered now." Ginny's eyes darted up as she looked her brothers square in the eye. "But it wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning, that's even if they agree." It didn't matter to her, it was a chance, and that's the best she'd got so far.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She blurted, hugging furiously one brother then the other. Giving no time for any return demands or back chat she grabbed Hermione's hand and ran. The twins stood there not sure what just happened, but clearly Ginny's excitement was genuine as they were provided an amusing view of her coat being batted about by the tail beneath.

The time in Hogsmead was short and the two made their way up to the castle, not wanting to stay for fear someone notice Ginny's unfortunate condition. Harry and Ron rounded the corner ahead and jogged briefly to catch them.

"Where have you been so early?" Ron asked, getting straight down to business. Harry hung back, waiting for any revelation without wanting Ron to know. Ginny's coat hadn't slipped by him unnoticed.

"Oh, just girl stuff." Hermione quickly returned, covering for Ginny. The two met eyes and smirked but this, as ever, went over Ron's head.

"Well Harry and I were about to grab a butter bear. You want to join us?"

"No thanks." Ginny replied.

"We're heading back to the common room. We've got some work to do." Hermione added. Ron, knowing the study habits of the bushy haired girl, and the likely truth in the words, thought little more of it and turned to Harry to follow as he continued.

"You girls enjoy yourself." He finished as both turned to leave.

Hermione turned to Ginny, wearing a matching look of relief. They grinned briefly and were about to continue when something caught Hermione's attention.

"Ginny" She began as a look of dread swept over her. Ginny was about to enquire what the problem could be but her word caught in her throat when she too looked at her friend.

They locked eyes and knew instantly what the other had been referring to. Both girls raised one hand to their heads, and the other to their posterior to confirm the presence of both feline ears and tail.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls spun back to back, wands drawn. Their eyes darted about the snow tipped bushes and hedgerow looking for any sign of life. Near as they could tell they were alone. They stood for a moment. The culprit had to be around, he had to have had line of sight, and they were going to make sure he never hexed them or anyone else again. Their tails flicked in unison, but with no one around they had bigger concerns than hiding it. Then something caught Ginny's eye. A flick of her wand sent a brilliant bolt of light from its tip scattering and melting the snow nearby in a violent spray of sparks and the squeal of a boy sounded through the air.

There on the ground, cowering, his wand clutched tightly in his hands was Crabbe. He had the air of a wounded dear, meeting the eyes of his hunters, as he gazed back at Hermione and Ginny. The two looked down at him, their eyes red with rage. They knew he was the tool; the pawn of a much bigger game, but that didn't mean they were any less inclined to tear him a new one.

"You slimy" Ginny began, "Miserable, horrible little TOAD!" She drew her wand clean, up to his throat. Crabbe began to whimper uncontrollably his hand shivering enough to let his wand drop to the floor.

"What should we do to him?" Hermione asked trying to keep cool and collected. Truthfully she was as furious as Ginny, perhaps more so now that she had joined her friends peculiar and embarrassing predicament. They'd played good cop and bad cop more times than she could count, but mostly with Harry and Ron after they'd done something monumentally stupid. The sight of Crabbe before them, visibly shaking, was enough to bring a rather devilish smile to her face.

"I say we lodge that wand of his so far up his arse we make him meow." Ginny replied. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the thought. She crouched down to look their prisoner in the eye.

"That would be good, but I think I have a better idea." She raised her wand and a familiar glow began emanating from the tip, a glow even Crabbe was familiar with.

Shortly thereafter the two girls watched as Crabbe ran back towards the castle, tail literally between his legs. They stood and staring for a moment pondering there next move.

"We best get inside and cover up. Half the school will be passing by shortly and were not exactly being subtle." Hermione pointed out. They walked carefully back up to the Gryffindor common room, dodging every passer-by they could. From the conversations they overheard, Crabbe hadn't nearly been so succinct.

"Why didn't you try and be more creative with your hex?" Ginny finally broke the silence.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Because now we'll know for sure if Draco has the book." She answered. "It's a pretty safe bet but if Crabbe appears at meal time tonight with the effects reversed, we know exactly what, or rather who our next port of call is." Ginny smiled as they entered the common room. The smile soon disappeared off her face though as she was met with the rather surprised face of a rather surprised looking Gryffindor.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed rather surprised. Neville Longbottom sat on the couch, his mouth wide open at the sight before him. Ginny and Hermione quickly made a move to cover his mouth before he could say anything. The three sat for a moment, pausing to collect themselves.

Hermione glared at him before finally choosing to speak. "Neville. I want to make this clear. If anyone find out about this, you'll never have any help with your Defence against the Dark Arts Homework ever again, is that clear?" Ginny stared at Hermione. She was seeing a totally different side of the smarted witch of her age. Had the relationship with Ron really made her that much of an adult? It seemed that Hermione was manipulating and abusing just about everyone today. Neville nodded frantically as his face began to turn a shade of blue from the lack of oxygen. The hand was released and he gasped frantically as air rushed back into his lungs. He'd actually just been holding his breath and Hermione had allowed him to breathe but poor Neville was too scared to even do that. Short of growing fangs the two girls were perhaps the scariest things he seen all week, but for Neville that went for most girls.

Hermione and Ginny glances about, and made a dash for the stairs. There feline features flicking with the speed they leapt. Pausing briefly at the top Hermione poked her head out from behind the door and shouted to Neville.

"The answer to question 3 is Wolfsbane!"


End file.
